


Su legado

by skymoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Avengers, The Avengers Need a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: La prueba de que Tony Stark tiene corazón. SPOILERS ENDGAME* Steve Rogers.* Clint Barton.





	1. Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de Marvel y Disney me pertenece. Pero creo que Tony dejó mucho por decir a la gente que le quería y a la que quería.

CAPÍTULO 1

STEVE ROGERS

 

El aviso de correo nuevo llegó de forma simultánea a los móviles de las personas que quedaban en la sala. Pepper vio cómo sus rostros palidecían ligeramente al ver quién era el emisor de los mensajes. Su marido lo había dejado todo bien atado.

 

* * *

 

 

La imagen de Tony se dejó ver en la pantalla. El rubio superhéroe tuvo que apretar las manos haciendo que las uñas se le clavasen en las palmas. Habían quedado tantas cosas que arreglar entre ellos.

 

Casi 8 años echándolo de menos y recriminándose errores que ninguno había tenido el valor de sentarse a esclarecer. Y ahora, ahí estaba.

 

En una imagen que hablaba de despedida. De adiós. De dolor. Hoy más que nunca se arrepentía de aquel estúpido diálogo de cuando se conocieron en el que le reprochó que debajo del traje no había nada. Que no fingiera ser un héroe.

 

Y resulta que había terminado siendo el mayor de todos.

 

Él no se acostaría sobre un alambre para que pasaran los demás sobre él. Él lo cortaría y luego se envolvería en él para evitar que nadie más sufriera por su causa. Aún a costa de su vida.

 

Qué equivocado había estado con Tony.

 

Cuánto le había dolido su muerte. Cómo le echaba en falta.

 

Puso en marcha la imagen y su voz le llegó...

 

* * *

 

 

_Estaba enfadado, Steve. Tan enfadado contigo. Tan decepcionado. ¿Fui injusto? Sinceramente, creo que no. Porque sí, te necesité, allí en Titán, dijiste que si perdíamos lo haríamos juntos pero no estabas._

 

_Después de dejarme casi muerto en Siberia, después de prometerme con aquella estúpida carta que si pasaba algo estarías a mi lado me volviste a fallar. Lo que te digo, no fui injusto en ese momento. Porque era lo que sentía. Rabia, miedo, dolor… porque te había querido mucho, Steve y aún lo hacía. Nada duele más que cuando las personas que amas te traicionan, te fallan._

 

_Luego con el paso de los años me he ido dando cuenta que sin duda yo también te fallé a ti. Entendí que en tu situación habría hecho lo que fuera necesario para traer a Rhodey o a Peter de vuelta si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Y esto de los viajes en el tiempo, esto es lo que me ofreces._

 

_Traer al crío con nosotros de vuelta. No puedo desear más que eso suceda. Quisiera habértelo presentado como es debido. Que veas lo que yo vi en él. Que es la mejor versión de nosotros. Que nos supera con creces. Desde que llegó a mi vida Peter se ha convertido en ese hijo que la vida me ha regalado sin haberlo esperado._

 

_Y que le adoro. Que lo hago como ahora amo a Morgan._

 

_Como tu sientes eso mismo por Bucky. No creo que me dé tiempo a conocerle pero confío que recuperéis el tiempo que os robaron. Y que, quizá, ojalá, te des la oportunidad de ser feliz._

 

_Todos nos lo merecemos._

 

_Ya no cabe rencor._

 

_Steve…_

 

_Hay algo en el aire. Me da que este es el final. Si te vas te añoraré. Si me voy piensa que por fin descanso._

 

_Aprendimos a ser buenos amigos. Aprendí a confiar en ti. Me hiciste mucho daño. Y aún así… a pesar de todo. Jamás… repito, jamás dejé de quererte._

 

_No lo olvides nunca._

 

* * *

 

 

Las lágrimas mojan sus mejillas. Se aprieta los ojos ahogando un sollozo.

 

\- Te quise siempre. Tony… - murmuró para sí mismo. - cuánto te quise...

 


	2. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, tío de los mini espías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de esto sigue sin pertenecerme.

CAPÍTULO DOS

CLINT BARTON

 

Esperó hasta llegar a la granja para ver el archivo adjunto en el mail que le había enviado. Había logrado contener las lágrimas durante su funeral pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo si lo veía en el que había sido el hogar de su compañero.

 

Hacía tiempo que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado sustancialmente. Para el moreno seguiría siendo Légolas… y a él… no le importaba para nada semejante apodo. Más cuando supo que el personaje del Señor de los Anillos era uno de los favoritos de Stark.

 

Laura se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano apretándosela. Aportándole el valor que le faltaba para apretar el play y poner la imagen en marcha. Fue ella la que lo hizo…

 

La voz de Tony se dejó oír en la silenciosa sala de estar.

 

* * *

 

 

_Barton…_

 

_Desde que conocí ese aspecto de tu vida que nos habías mantenido oculto descubrí que te envidiaba._

 

_Habías tenido más valor que muchos de nosotros. Sin duda mucho más que yo. Diste el paso de dejar de ser el centro de tu propio universo para convertir a otros en lo más importante de tu vida. Tu familia es mi envidia. Aprendí de ti que podía soñar con tener la mía._

 

_Si tu podías, ¿porqué no yo?_

 

_De ti aprendí a querer que Peter estuviera protegido. A tratar de comprender a un adolescente que muchas veces me desesperaba. Tu paciencia con tus hijos, tu forma de hacerles saber que estabas orgulloso de ellos me hizo desear ser como tu en ese aspecto._

 

_Una figura paterna tan alejada de la que con yo mismo crecí._

 

_Cuando elegiste ponerte del lado de Steve no voy a decir que no me doliese. Te lo reproché diciéndote que porqué no pensaste en ellos antes de elegir el bando equivocado. Poco a poco entendí que eso también era algo por lo que admirarte. No olvidar quién eres ni en lo que crees… No ceder ante lo que los demás digan o piensen. Una forma de enseñarles a tus hijos que nunca dejen de ser ellos mismos. Por muy difícil que sea, por mucho que sea lo que pongas en riesgo…_

 

_Te agradezco que hayas recurrido a mi de vez en cuando en estos cincos años. Tan perdido como has estado es bueno que supieras que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarían abiertas para ti._

 

_Legolas, si te lo hubiese dicho de otra forma te hubieses negado pero ahora te lo digo. Hay un fideicomiso abierto para tus hijos. Tu y Laura lo gestionareis hasta la mayoría de edad de cada uno de ellos. Si está en mi mano, jamás les faltará nada._

 

_Dirás que porqué lo mantuve aún en los años en que estuvieron desaparecidos y fueron dados por muertos. Porque, siempre tuve una breve esperanza, que a muchas veces ni yo mismo me creía, de que volverían. Como lo haría Peter…_

 

_Para poder seguir siendo su tío Tony… el tío que les consentía y que, estaba orgulloso de los hijos que su amigo Légolas estaba criando._

 

_Me precio de tener poca gente a mi alrededor pero Clint, eres mi amigo. Lo fuiste. lo eres y lo serás._

 

_Te quiero y estoy muy muy satisfecho de haber compartido mis días contigo. Y deseoso de, si sobrevivo, seguir caminando a tu lado._

 

* * *

 

 

Clint se limpió la indiscreta lágrima que descendía por su mejilla. Miró a su esposa que le sonrió suavemente. Ambos fijaron su vista en la foto de la ecografía que reposaba sobre la mesa de café.

 

\- Se llamará Anthony… - él asintió sin mostrar el menor gesto de disconfomidad. Sin duda, su cuarto hijo llevaría el nombre del tipo con el que había creído tener tan poco en común. Del hombre que al final le demostró que no había mejor persona en la que confiar. Apagó el reproductor.

\- Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de haber caminado a tu lado. Y de haber sido tu amigo, Cabeza de Lata.


End file.
